Eurus Avharain
Eurus Avharain was born to an unremarkable human couple in the city of Danarium, 730AD. Prior to his claim to Byson's Crown of Power, little is known of his exploits outside of an embarassing concession in the first round of the 747AD Grand Tournament and a large bounty shortly thereafter placed upon his head by The Empress, Eline Sakete for the alleged crime of desertion. He met his end at the age of almost 84 in the year 813AD , slain by the Yokai Kokb'ael Kzer-za during the course of an unsuccessful attempt to destroy the Imperfect for good. Eurus is remembered as a bastion of strength for humanity in his lifelong battle in spite of not necessarily being a good man nor a particularly devout follower of the Word of Kraus. Personality The Eurus Avharain presented to the public was that of a reckless and prideful man with an absolute confidence in his own power and the righteousness of his actions. He was known as being somewhat detached from his family, even going so far as to encourage his (many) descendants to compete for his attention. A lack of regard for women as authority figures was also believed. Despised the Occult, Yokai and Mimics openly. Abilities Whilst not particularly innovative, Eurus employed in the majority of his battles an aggressive mixture of swordsmanship and powerful magic. It was only later in life that he came to rely upon less direct means, when peak physical condition became impossible to maintain due to age. Primary * Earth * Wind * Physical Enhancement Secondary * Lightning * Water History * Eurus Avharain defects from his position as am Initiate of the Duratus Knights to join the Umbra Mortem shortly prior to the final stages of the war. He forges '''Rokaros '''from the earth itself following an unfortunate first encounter with the Kaor Yokai, Demergo Veltican. * He deserts the Umbra Legion, the short-lived army of Empress Eline Sakete established in the aftermath of her triumph over Danarium. A countrywide 500,000 crown bounty placed upon his head makes life difficult for some years. It is later revoked through the assistance of Vindicator Qaelthan. * He makes Alteros his home and is engaged to an Oscuri woman as part of the deal with the Vindicator, rumoured to have partaken in numerous small-scale conflicts in the cause of human slavery. The arrangement somehow falls through, and Eurus Avharain becomes a prisoner of Tilandre. Alteros is subsequently seized by Danarium during his absence. * Seemingly at his own behest, Eurus Avharain rallies an army of volunteers to retake Byson from the clutches of Yokai under the command of Kokb'ael Kzer-za and Demergo Veltican. He clashes with the latter for a second time during the Yokai counter-attack, barely managing to drive the Kaor and his minions from the field and hailed as the Hero of Byson thereafter. * Eurus Avharain claims the Crown of Byson and forms the Aegis Historia, otherwise known as the Knights of the Black Shield. A man by the name of Ser Alvyn Vaelas is prominent in the early establishment of his rule. With the assistance of Master-level Water Magi, Kyrra Mornedhel, the ground beneath the ruined city is moved as to be more defensible and economically accessible from the sea. Anti-Occultism laws are put into force, with harsh penalties for Yokai consortion. * The Kaor Yokai Demergo Veltican is met in combat for a third and final time, resulting in Eurus' apparent victory. A singular massive horn is returned as proof, and an emboldened King and populace subsequnently decides it has had quite enough of the Yokai problem. * Eurus Avharain sires a number of children and otherwise promotes a divided country throughout his rule. The decision to at last march upon Kokb'ael Kzer-za's Keep is made following some two decades of aggression. Alongside Ser Alvyn Vaelas and a united (Except Danarium!) army of Valmasia, he manages to defeat the Imperfect and seal him within his blade. The Yokai's vessel is kept beneath Byson's Keep, no means of its safe destruction known. * He marries an already married woman at the age of 42, Lucindra Avharain. They seem happy together, and almost all rumours of the King's impressive way with women dissolve. Both enjoy a close friendship with the Necromancer, Namarre Sakete, and the political problems that result. The Crown of Byson is passed down to his first born son, Lloyd-Hector Avharain. * Eurus Avharain is officially exiled from Byson, for allying himself with the Oscuri during the second battle of Alteros. * Approximately 20 years later, he re-emerges to battle the Black Circle and Mimic armies attacking Wanderer's Valley. There he clashes with what is sworn to be Kokb'ael Kzer-za himself, in the form of the former King's grandson Rein Avharain. Eurus survives, but is forced to retreat after a stalemate due to the failure of his allies. * Ashtelle Avharain lifts the Exile order, and Eurus Avharain returns to Byson. He is immediately denied the Crown, subsequently appointing himself First Maven of the Aegis Historia. Independent action in the form of literal sabre-rattling results in chaos amongst the formerly united 'Central Valmasia'-- made up of Nostvale, Alteros, Tilandre and formerly Byson. An alliance with Danarium is made and the Black Circle is quietly destroyed. * Eurus Avharain settles a longstanding grudge with Frostvale which he blames for the death of his greatest son, Lloyd-Hector Avharain, at the hands of their once-Regent Caitiff. Terry Caitiff-Crosswell is slain in personal combat with a blasphemous dragonbone blade, the Dragonsbane. * Danarium quietly invites Eurus Avharain to assist in the destruction of Kokb'ael's vessel. The subsequent events result in his final battle. Trivia * Eternia Power Ranking: Strength B, Durability A, Agility A, Magic Power A, Magic Damage S, Intelligence B, Willpower A * His mastery of the Lunar Watch techniques through approximately 60 years of practice resulted in their use being almost second nature, in particular his perception of magical auras became extremely sharp. * Rumour has it he sired at least two dozen direct descendants, a majority being of Ookami heritage. * Alleged alliances with Sin Magi were once widely spoken of by those in Tilandre, in particular following the death of the 'Mad' Xezbeth Eutrice at his hand and that of the Regent placed in control thereafter. * Some have claimed him to be a vampire or otherwise Immortal, the most wild of those adherents going so far as to believe he still lives and will return to lead Byson once again when the time is right. * An affiliation with 'The Organisation' is rumoured. * Eurus exact number of children sired during his lifetime is not recorded, but four different mothers are listened on the public record. Three of his sires have been rulers of Byson after his retirement. King Lloyd-Hector by Aiadel Miyu-Hakiri, Queen Chandra by Katrina Grey-Tsuki, and Queen Ashtelle by his wife Lucindra Avharain. Category:Characters Category:Legendary